Naval Watercraft
A page listing the entirety of the Naval watercraft in Space Adventures. Naval Watercraft are generaly classified as ships that have the ability to travel on or under water. Though some ships can fly, they are generally unable to exit atmosphere without the aid of a mass driver or some other externally applied aid. Ships that are capable of exiting atmosphere without external aid are generally classified as spacecraft. Ships that are capable of traveling on (doesn't apply to over) land are classifed as land vehicles and catagorized according to their method of locomotion. Tanks or artilary peices if mounted on tracks or wheels, or Mecha if they are propelled by systems like the Land Emergence Galleon System that is used by the ROS. Classification During the reign of the UWUC, there was a massive period of standardization. During this time, they created a system for classifying watercraft and in atmosphere only craft. This system was adopted by almost all of the military forces with the exception of the Inowa Defense Initiative. The system was based on hull type and overall tonnage with some exceptions. This is hull type only, so watercraft can fall under any of the types. A notable exception is an STVOL carrier which usually falls under BattleCruiser - Cruiser type hulls even though it is an aircraft carrier. Likewise, other craft such as mine sweepers can fall under any hull type. Other Craft = Various Capital Ship = 90000 < tons BattleCruiser = 60000 to 90000 tons Battleship = 40000 to 60000 tons Cruiser = 20000 to 50000 tons Destroyer = 8000 to 20000 tons Frigate = 3000 to 8000 tons Attack Craft/Littoral Combat Ships = 3000 > Military Watercraft Capital ships 'Overlord-class Mobile Offshore Base' The Overlord-class carrier is an experimental ship created by the HTU as a mobile offshore base on Varsia. The Overlord is not only experimental as a mobile offshore base, it also holds two of the HTU's newest creations, two linear catapults. While the flight deck already is 700 meters long, it also has two linear catapults to assist in launching fighters and fighterbombers. Displacing 170000 tons, the floating behmoth is equiped with the latest technology authorized by the way high ups. It is also apparently able to fly, by attaching several massive trubofan engines to it, the Overlord is capable of flying but is unable to land on anything but water if and when the fuel in it's 8 nuclear fusion reactors runs out. Though it also has 3 pebble bed reactors, those are synced to a direct line with the engines, allowing the ship an unlimited service range. Armament is extremely heavy and they pulled all the stops on this one. Anti-ship weapons alone consist of six 61 centimeter cannons, seven emplacements of three superfiring 41 centimeter cannons, and ten emplacements of five 13 centimeter rifles. Anti-missiles are over 90 CIWS emplacements, each with enough omph to take out a nuke. On top of that is a shield system that is rated to withstand exactly 2 Kinetic Energy Weapon shots. Intermediate ships ships that fall under Battle-cruiser, Battleship, or Cruiser type hulls. 'Boomer-class Battlecruiser' A ship designed and built by the HTU for the factions of the gertragian civil war. Displacing 62000 tons, the boomer class is the work horse of the Gertragian rebels who possess 8 to the loyalist 3. With its own compliment of: 22 122 mm cannons, nine 46 centimeter cannons, 20 anti-aircraft CIWS, 36 Rolling Air Frame anti-aircraft missiles and a battery of 9 Standoff Land Attack Missiles, the boomer class does it's name justice in every possible sense. Powered by 2 miniature nuclear generators and backed up by a pebble bed reactor, the ship has an unlimited maximum service distance. While the 122mm cannons use plasma and are fully capable of semi-effectively engaging low flying starships, the 46 centimeter cannons are capable of completely destroying a building with a single volley. 'Hazard-class Battleship' A flying ship mounted on a hull designed spacifically for aerodynamics. Displacing 53000, it is lightly armored but is powered by at least 8 deuterium crossfire cells that support 10 turbofan engines to allow it to lift itself into the middle atmosphere and allow it to engage spacecraft. Used by the navies of Varsia, New Exford, Gertragia, and Khent, a total of 100 find service in the entire universe and 14 more keels have been laid down. Armmed with 20 122mm rifles, nine 36 centimeter railguns, 60 Rolling Air Frame Missiles, 30 Anti-Ship missiles, 12 CIWS emplacements and an EMP bombard, anywhere that the ship flies is pretty much desintegrated within a few minutes. The lead ship of the class is the KNM Hazard and has also been converted to have a bomb bay in which are loaded two type 9 strategic nuclear warheads. 'Neilson-class Battleship' A crazy ship by a crazy designer. Named after the person that commissioned and laid down the keels of every one of them, 13 of them find service under the ROS Lieutenant first class Ram Neilson and 2 ships find service under the gertragian rebels. Displacing 54000 tons, the ships carry relatively light armament to make room for the ship's main weapon. Two batteries of three 40 centimeter cannon, five emplacements of three 122 mm rifles and a battery of 60 multiple domain strike missiles make up the secondary weapons. Close in defense consists of a torpedo blister, 14 emp launchers and a shield system. the ship's primary weapon is a large mass driver integrated into the ship's superstructure. While it is commonly used to fire a 53 centimeter shell, it is capable of firing anything between a 122 millimeter dart and a 62 centimeter shell. Since the angle at which the mass driver fires can change, it is capable of engaging starships that enter atmosphere. Powered by the Osmium Moderated reactionless cell, it has the same service range as a nuclear powered ship without the risk of blowing up. Reactive armor across the entire superstructure and deck, make it almost immune to shaped charges and an ablative gell coating of the superstructure allows for excelent heat dispersion and plasma diffusion. 'Yorktown-class cruiser' At 42000 tons, the Yourktown class is one of the larger types of cruiser avalible for use. Designed by ONA, the ship is multi-dominion and is thus able to fly, sail and submerge. The hull is airtight and it employs a shield generator to defend it from both the preasure of deep ocean and from any anti-submarine torpedos that might pose a threat to it's well being. In the air, it uses four Ion drives to allow it to lift it to mid atmosphere and engage starships. Although it is able to travel through space, it needs to be propelled through the atmosphere using a mass driver and lacks an internal hyper drive so it is forced to use an external hyper tunnel drive. Armmed with a main battery of three 46 centimeter railguns, it is capable of killing other cruisers and some starships with relative ease. Five 122 milimeter rifles, 3 CIWS emplacements, 30 rolling air frame missiles, 20 anti-ship missiles and an Ion burst make up the ship's secondary weapons with the 122mm rifles also capable of engaging spacecraft. A total of 9 serve under the ONMC and it's allies, Kirin and Khent maintain 10 between the two of them. The keels of 4 more already laid down in Khent. 'Brennen-class STVOL carrier' A ship recently designed and built by Khent's armed forces under ONA advisement. Meant to sail the lakes of magma that cover weavon's surface, it both flies and sails the sea of magma. The reason it does not burn is because the hull is seperated from the lava by a powerfull shield that also acts to deter torpedos as well. The angled flight deck is covered when the ship is sailing and the gun emplacements are capable of lowering into the deck of the ship next to the magazines. Even though armament is light, it is actually so they can fit more planes in the hanger and to make room for a large main cannon. Secondary armament consists of 20 Standoff Land Attack Missiles, sixteen doubleturrets of 122mm rifles and 40 Rolling Air Frame missiles. The main weapon is a large cannon that fires an ionized shell filled with plasma, the cannon is bow facing only though the angle can be altered somewhat. The cannon is mounted below the flight deck which is covered when not in use. The ship is powered by 2 deuterium crossfire cells which can power 8 massive turbofan engines to allow the ship to go airborne. It displaces 25000 tons. 10 of them find service under Khent's armmed forces, each of them carrying a total of 50 aircraft while 10 more have already been laid down. Light ships Ships that fall under Destroyer type or frigate type hulls. 'Dragonoid-class Frigate' The dragonoid class is a frigate that flies. The 3700 ton ship is powered by a deuterium crossfire cell and creates enough power to sustain 4 turbofan engines that are either used for flight or for very fast travel across the ocean. a set of 122 mm rifles adorns the ship's superstructure while 2 batteries of 20 anti-ship missiles, 10 subsurface combat torpedo tubes and 4 batteries of 15 Rolling Airframe Missiles. Designed by the Marix Weapons Corp and built by various contractors, the most notable customers are the Gertragian factions who possess 20 among them. Kirin also uses 17 them as mobile command platforms, refitting the ship with a more heavilly armored hull and mounting a 36 centimeter bow facing main cannon. 'Mastadon-class Frigate' The dragon class is pretty much your standard surface warfare frigate. Displacing 5000 tons, it is armed with 4 122 mm rifles, 4 torpedos, 2 CIWS emplacements, 20 Rolling airframe missiles and 10 anti-ship missiles. Powered by a crossfire duterium fusion cell, the ship has a maximum range of 100000 kilometers on a single Duterium cartridge. It is most efective when paired with a fleet oiler or some other ship to carry extra cartridges. Ultra light Any watercraft that falls under 3000 tons. 'Assassin-class Litoral Combat Ship' The Assassin class was a class designed and built by the former gertragian army and the class had been serving for 60 years even before the civil war. Due to it's low cost, the class continues to be built by the two current factions. Armmed with four machine guns, two CIWS emplacements, a single 60 mm anti-ship cannon and several anti-ship missiles, the craft is heavily armmed for a craft that only displaces 2000 tons. Unfortunately the craft is only barely able to handle trips into blue water. The craft is powered by a natural gas turbine and therefore has a service distance of 120000 kilometers. The Rebel version was refited with extremely efficient versions of the long retired Diesl turbines, giving the rebel version a maximum range of almost 160000 kilometers with an almost 14 knots advantage against the Loyalists. 20 find service with the rebels and almost 50 find service with the loyalist forces. Civilian Watercraft Watercraft that are used by civilians. While air transport is fine, water travel is still on of the only ways to cost effectively transport large amounts of cargo. Space craft are simply to expensive for cost efffective on planet shipping. Category:Technology